The day you took the good away
by Byukio
Summary: Every day he's seen that man on that bridge for the past week, just staring at what's below. What gives him the courage to finally strike up a conversation he'll never know—all he knows is he wants to talk to him again, but perhaps that isn't what fate has in mind—Mizael/Durbe -platonic/friendship


**A/N: Mizadoru? even tho it's just kind of platonic but ayy still. Anyway based on the song "The Day You Took The Good Away" by Front Porch Step. Warning for dark theme I guess? in a way, talk of death etc.**

* * *

><p>Mizael often stopped at a nearby bridge after his jog—for the view and just to catch his breath.<p>

Almost every day he noticed someone gazing over the edge of the bridge.

Mizael never did try to speak to the man, though what features Mizael could make out, the man had glasses on and a scarf, he looked quite handsome to say the least.

He had gray hair that was styled up in a way that most would deem odd.

Mizael never says anything; he's seen this man here for the past week, yet he still can't say anything.

Maybe he doesn't have too.

He notices the man dangling a hand off the edge, swatting at wind and Mizael guessed the other noticed his staring because he speaks up.

"You seem to come here quite often" and Mizael says yes he does, that he likes the view, and it's nice to stop here after his jog.

"Do you always stare at people you don't know?"

The question catches Mizael off—damn, he had noticed his staring.

"What's your name?" Mizael asked and the man answered "Durbe".

In the time Mizael has visited here, he has caught Durbe staring at the sky; Mizael doesn't get what's so interesting up there.

Durbe cracks a smile often when just gazing at the sky, Mizael thinks Durbe's smile is well, nice.

"So, why do you come here?" Mizael asked and Durbe says that he too likes the view, though that wasn't the full truth of why Durbe comes here.

"Is it possible I'll see you tomorrow as well?" Mizael asked and Durbe would be lying if he said yes—on the news he'd see him, but in person?

He would not; after all, you cannot see a_ corpse._

"Sure" and Durbe isn't lying because he will see him, just not in a way he'd probably like too.

"You know, when I see you, you always look upset over something, perhaps I'm wrong?" Mizael asked but no Mizael wasn't wrong, Durbe had come here ever since his close friend Nasch, well, jumped off this bridge, for reasons not even Durbe could understand.

"No, I'm fine," Durbe, said but he knows he's lying.

Durbe had been so alone ever since, and for a while, he hasn't seen much of a point in living.

"You should live for today, tomorrow gets better," Mizael said and Durbe just smiles and says "sure" and that makes Mizael smile for some reason, he probably thinks he's helped him, well he hasn't because Durbe's mind doesn't waver.

"Promise me I'll see you tomorrow on my stop here?"

Durbe would hate to disappoint his new—friend?

Durbe said he promises but he's lying though Mizael seems glad by the "promise".

The thing is though—they won't see each other again, Durbe won't see Mizael again.

Mizael then left shortly after a few more words were said and Durbe's left alone to think.

_Should he do it? _

_Should he go through with it?_

This man seemed to be happy to have made him as a friend—this was Durbe's life though.

Durbe sighed, "My deepest apologies" and ran a head over the edge of the bridge.

A quick jump and it'd be over, right?

He could just—drown out his sorrows, his memories?

_Literally_ drown them out.

If he was lucky, he'd hit the rocks at the bottom and die in an instant, and for whatever reason—Durbe finds comfort in that.

It's all he can find comfort in thinking about, he thinks about Mizael one last time, says he's sorry to the air around him—and he jumps.

"I'm afraid I cannot keep your simple promise" and with a crash, it's all over.

The next day Mizael expects to see Durbe there, but of course he's not.

He waits and waits but of course Durbe never comes.

Mizael goes and returns home, a bit disappointed.

Mizael's greeted by his dog, Tachyon, and he sits on the couch and then flicks on the TV.

There is a news report on telling about a suicide.

Someone that died jumping off a bridge—_a bridge._

The same bridge he met Durbe on.

The body isn't shown because it's too "gruesome" apparently.

Mizael knows though, he knows who it is, and Mizael isn't one to cry but he feels anger, he was promised to see him again, he was lying the whole time, lying as he said it—and yet he smiled.

Maybe he hadn't wanted him to know, wanted him to go on thinking that he wasn't well, broken and torn inside.

Mizael can't be angry with that, because well, Durbe seemed, happy, but maybe sometimes—things are just too much.

Mizael pets Tachyon, and sighs to himself.

He wishes he could've done something—if he'd known he of course would have not walked away.

If he was there, if he was there—he would've stopped Durbe from jumping in.

"Farewell, Durbe," Mizael says and Tachyon nudges against Mizael.

Mizael dozes off with Tachyon lying beside him on the couch.


End file.
